I'm Positive: Chapter 1: Arrival
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Temari is on a ski trip with all five of her fellow team mates and the football team. She's had a thing with Shikamaru in the past, but could a fling turn into more? And who is that new girl with him? Read to find out! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Author's Note**: This is a continuation of _The Best Thing_ and _Cheerleader's Tutor._ Please read those first before reading this story, it'll make a lot more sense that way. And I know that there are no mountains in Konoha, but there's not a high school either but it's my story! Ha, ha. Enjoy.

The snow was freshly falling from the sky giving the promises of a fun day skiing and snowboarding. All six of the cheerleaders, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Karin, and Tenten were all bundled up in their winter gear and made sure to dress like cute snow bunnies for the guys that they wanted to impress.

Karin was driving the car all the way up the mountain to the ski resort, all of the girls were excited because the football players, and Ino's nerdy boyfriend who befriended the football team just recently, were going to be there. The football team consisted of Sasuke, whom wasn't allowed to come, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kankuro. And of course, Ino's boyfriend Rock Lee was there with the football team also.

For some reason, the Hyuuga clan had a lot of money, and they were very generous with it. They rented out six hotel rooms at the lodge for everyone, provided that everyone had to pay for their own food on the trip however. There were two to a room, and all best friends opted to stay in a room together.

Temari stayed with Karin, Hinata stayed with Tenten, and Sakura stayed with Ino. On the boys side however, Naruto stayed with Shikamaru, Kiba stayed with Kankuro and Neji stayed with Rock Lee.

"I can't wait to see Neji at the lodge; he says that it's really nice there. He already checked out the slopes and he says that there's an awesome place for snowboarding," Tenten announced to everyone.

"The boys already made it there?" Karin complained. She made a face as she continued driving up the mountain.

"Yeah, it's because we left late. Because someone, not going to say who, forgot her flat iron," Temari hinted.

Sakura made a face at Temari then spoke, "I'm sorry, but with all of those cute Swiss ski instructors and with the football team there, I wanted to look good," Sakura defended.

"You could've borrowed my flat iron, I probably won't be using it much throughout the week anyway. Curls are more of my thing now," Ino offered.

Sakura just shook her head, "Sorry Ino but I like my flat iron better," she said.

"Hey guys, let's stop fighting," Hinata interrupted just as the girls were about to argue more. "We should be at the lodge any minute now, and you guys want to look good for the guys right?" Hinata told them. She was always trying to smooth things over, she was like the mediator of the cheer team.

Sakura and Ino sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Hey guys!" Karin interjected. All of them looked up and saw the big ski lodge, and the boys running out of the door to meet their girlfriends and to help unload.

Ino and Tenten were the first ones to jump out of the car, they had boyfriends that needed kissing.

"Hey babe!" Ino called as she ran up and kissed Rock Lee. Lee wrapped his arms around her and then let go after a deep kiss.

"I will help unload the car, go can go check in with Sakura," he instructed. Ino kissed him once more and then left with Sakura.

"Hey honey!" Tenten called smiling widely as Neji picked her up and swung her around before kissing her.

"That was a long car ride," Neji finally said as they broke the kiss. Tenten just nodded and hugged him.

Neji patted her back and Tenten looked up to meet his face. "I'll unload the car with Lee, go inside and check in okay?" Neji ordered. Tenten nodded and gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. She called Hinata and Hinata rushed to get to her friends side.

"Wow, well I guess it's just you and me, Karin," Temari mused. "All of the other girls found their boyfriends and disappeared inside," Temari shrugged and her and Karin walked to the back of the car.

"That's okay, we're independent women, we can get our own stuff out and check our own butts in," Karin declared with enthusiasm.

"That's right, girl power," Temari shouted. Her and Karin started maneuvering their suitcases out of the truck.

Suddenly, someone came out of the lodge and Karin looked up and smiled. Temari paused for a minute and followed Karin's gaze. It was Shikamaru, Temari blushed and looked away, pretending to keep trying to get their suitcases out.

"Need some help?" Shikamaru asked after standing for a while in silence. Temari sighed then nodded. She moved out of the way and stood to the side with Karin while Shikamaru easily got their stuff out.

"You guys must be weak or something if you couldn't get that stuff out," Shikamaru teased with a smirk. He slammed the trunk and wiped the snow and ice off of his hands.

Temari hmph-ed and grabbed her suitcase, thanking him for helping her. Then she strolled through the automatic doors of the lodge.

"What's gotten into her?" Shikamaru asked. He was left standing there with Karin.

Karin shrugged and grabbed her suitcase. As she wheeled it past him she let out a teasing remark, "You'll see," and with that she walked into the lodge and talked to the valet about parking her car.

Shikamaru smirked and he walked in to meet his friends.


	2. Chapter 2: An Idea That Sparked Drama

"Are you going to put the moves on Shikamaru?" Karin asked Temari as they were getting ready in the bathroom. Karin was straightening her hair and she wore a tight gray turtle neck sweater with blue skinny jeans and brown ankle Ugg boots.

"I'll try at least, I mean we sleep together a lot at parties, but I don't know if he likes me like that," Temari replied. She was braiding her short blonde hair in pig tails and she put a pink beanie hat on her head. She wore a yellow button up sweater with dark blue skinny jeans and tan Ugg boots that reached mid calf.

Karin's phone rang and she put her flat iron in the sink to rest. She checked her phone and realized that it was a text from Hinata.

"Who text you?" Temari asked trying to peek at Karin's phone.

"It's Hinata," Karin replied. She read the text over again before putting her phone down and picking up the flat iron. "She says that the boys want to leave in five minutes so we better hurry up and get down there. We need to check out the ski equipment," Karin told her.

Temari nodded and walked out of the bathroom and to the coat rack to grab her and Karin's coat. Karin put the finishing touches on her hair and then she met Temari at the front door with her coat.

"Ready?" Temari asked. Karin nodded and they jogged down to the lobby, having already wasted enough time.

As the duo came racing out of the elevator they were greeted by the boys and their other friends.

"Took you long enough!" Naruto complained. He started walking to the door in his excitement.

"Sorry, looking this good takes time," Karin told him. Temari smiled and Kankuro cackled.

"I know that it takes you time to look good, but I don't think Temari spend enough time on her appearance!" Temari's little brother joked. Temari flipped him off and she followed the girls out.

"Are you going to ski or snowboard?" the employee at the rental place asked the six cheerleaders.

"I think I'll snowboard today," Hinata unsurely spoke. She looked to her friends to see who else would snowboard with her. True, Hinata was shy and demure but she did like to snowboard and she was pretty decent at it.

"Right on," Temari broke in. "I'll do it with you too Hinata, and we'll be better than the boys!" Temari's voice grew gradually louder at the part about the boys.

"No way, we have a lot more experience behind us than you do girlies!" Kiba called back. The boys had already gotten their snowboards; every one of them was snowboarding and not skiing.

"Whatever," Temari mumbled. Then she turned to the employee, "Both of us will be snowboarding please," she claimed. The employee nodded and went behind the counter to get them snowboards.

"So I guess the rest of us are being losers and skiing," Sakura laughed.

"Well can't we get an instructor to get us to snowboard?" Tenten suggested. She turned to her other friends for a little help and Ino was the first to interject.

"It sounds like a great idea! And at the end of the week we can have a race with the boys and see who's _really_ better," Ino challenged. She wriggled her eyebrows in the direction of the boys and they noticed her expression.

"Whatever! Like Kiba said, we have more experience. And we're men, we won't be beat by a couple of little girls!" Kankuro shot back. His friends high fived him, well everyone except Shikamaru. He just rolled his eyes and sighed at their childishness.

"Let's do it guys! We're football players, we can win this!" Naruto declared. Neji and Rock Lee decided to challenge their girlfriends, just to add to the fun and friendly competition.

"Let's race against our girlfriends, Lee," Neji suggested, shooting Tenten a mischievous smirk.

"It's so on!" Tenten exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend with a joking smile on her face. At least the competition was friendly for the couples.

"I'll race against you Lee," Ino giggled. Lee just smiled and shot her the thumbs up.

"We should all pick someone to race against," Hinata suggested, her eyes beaming at Kiba.

"Alright," Sakura announced. She pointed towards the direction of the guys with conviction, "Rock Lee will race against Ino, Neji will race again Tenten, Naruto will race against Karin, Kiba will race against Hinata, Kankuro will race against me and Temari will race against Shikamaru. Any questions?" Sakura decided. Each looked to their now opponents and shook their heads.

"Great," Sakura began again. "Let's hit the slopes!" Sakura declared throwing her fist into the air.

"That's a great idea and all, but don't we have to wait for our ski instructor?" Karin reminded her. Sakura turned and scratched her cheek with her index finger in embarrassment.

Temari turned to Hinata, "Ready to go snowboard?" she asked. Hinata nodded and she followed Temari to meet the group of guys so that they could all go up in the gondola together and spend the day together; which pleased Temari because she wanted to spend more time with Shikamaru.

"Hey guys," Tenten called when all eight of them started to walk out the door. "Want to meet up at the diner in the lodge for dinner at like 5:30ish? But I'm sure we'll all be done on the slopes by then," Tenten suggested.

All eight of them looked to each other and nodded in agreement. "See you then Tenten," Naruto chirped.

"See you later babe!" Neji exclaimed. Tenten blew him a kiss and then turned her attention to her approaching snow board instructor.

That night all six of the cheerleader's gather in Sakura and Ino's room. They were all going on about their cute snowboarding instructor and how Karin and Sakura made bets with each other on him.

"If I kiss him first, then Karin has to back off," Sakura told everyone. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, she was all dolled up to see the guys at dinner and she was waiting for Temari and Ino to get done in the bathroom so that they could all go eat.

"That's some bet," Tenten chimed in. She was secretly laughing at the idea of the bet; no snowboard instructor would have a relationship with their student!

"Alright guys, I'm ready to go," Hinata announced as she bounded out of the bathroom with Temari tagging along behind her. Hinata wore a purple v-neck sweater, skinny jeans, and brown ankle Ugg boots.

Temari on the other hand, who was itching for a night with Shikamaru, wore something more seductive. She wore skin tight jeans, a black long sleeved shirt that was tight and pulled up to show her midriff and pulled down to show a good amount of her cleavage. She topped it all off with red boots that looked more like slippers, but were festive in the spirit of the cold none the less.

The girls walked down to the diner, where they saw the boys already at a table and waving for them to come over.

Ino leaned down to kiss Rock Lee and Tenten followed suit and kissed Neji. The couples sat next to each other and held each other's hands while Temari cleverly took a seat in front of Shikamaru.

All twelve ordered their meals and the sexual tension between Shikamaru and Temari was so becoming overpowering and unbearable, so Temari finally devised a plan. After everyone had gotten their food and more or less finished their meals, she put her plan into action.

"I think that I forgot something in your room Shikamaru," Temari hinted. This was a blatant way of stating their plans for that night, but Shikamaru didn't want Naruto walking in anyway.

"I think that you did too, troublesome women. We better go get it then," Shikamaru resolved. He got up from the table and so did Temari, the two quickly left in their excitement for what was going to come.

"You know that they're going to have sex, right Naruto?" Kiba leaned forward and quietly said to his friend.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, "Can I stay with you and Kankuro tonight?" Naruto asked. He was getting sick and tired of Shikamaru and Temari's sexual adventures. He just wished that they'd share a room so that they could get it on whenever they wanted to and that he could sleep. But he knew that that would never happen under the watchful eye of Kankuro.

Kankuro let out a low angry growl, "I just wish that my sister wasn't such a whore," he spat through clenched teeth.

All three of the boys sighed, they weren't excited about sharing a room together due to Shikamaru's inability to control his hormones.


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl On The Block

Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Hinata and Temari were all snowboarding on the slopes. Not everyone was in the same spot, but they were in the general area. Pretty much when you wanted to snowboard down the mountain you went and then you went straight to the top to go again.

Hinata and Temari were sitting in the snow with their boards attached to their feet at the top of the slope. They were chatting about Temari's night with Shikamaru while giggling and bantering back and forth about the cute guys on the slope.

Suddenly, Shikamaru came up to the girls. He glided off of the pulley and he skidded to a stop in front of Temari and Hinata. Temari looked up at Shikamaru, red with a blush from remembering last night. While Temari was blushing, Shikamaru smirked to himself. He didn't usually get the liberty of seeing Temari with her clothes actually _on_. But one thing was sure, she didn't leave much to imagination with her low cut shirts and what not.

"Can I help you Shikamaru?" Temari snapped. She cupped a hand over her eyes to block the sun from her gaze.

"Yeah, let's have a race right now. I want to see how good you really are, because you've just been sitting up here all day," Shikamaru challenged.

Temari turned to Hinata to get the okay from her and Hinata nodded. "Alright, let's do this," Temari declared.

Shikamaru smirked and Hinata leaped up. She waited for everyone to get adjusted and ready on their boards before explaining the rules of the race.

"Alright, the first one to get to the orange flag," Hinata pointed to the end of the slope. "wins. Ready guys?" Hinata asked, pausing to get a response from both parties.

"Alright, ready… set… GO!" Hinata shouted. Temari and Shikamaru were off, Shikamaru had the lead at first, but Temari eventually caught up to him.

"Got to hurry up loser!" Temari mocked. Shikamaru glared at her and put his competitive face on; he was ready to beat her.

Suddenly, from out of the corner of Temari's eye, a person going way too fast and picking up too much momentum on the snow flashed by. Temari had to maneuver in an awkward way to avoid contact with the body.

However, Shikamaru wasn't so lucky. He tried to dodge the body and almost fell, he caught his balance only by leaning forward. This seemed like a good way to catch said balance, but in reality it sent him gliding to the left, which was the direction that Temari was in. Once again, Temari had to maneuver her body in such said way to avoid contact with him.

"Watch it!" Temari chastised. Shikamaru paid no mind however, and he kept gliding to the left. Towards the body of the person that recently crashed right next to them. Temari seized this opportunity and she kept going down the mountain full force.

When Temari made it past the orange flags she twisted her body and skidded to a halt. Hinata came gliding down the mountain and made it to the orange flags just in time to see Temari celebrating. Temari jumped and tucked her legs behind her, this caused her board to pick up snow and throw it everywhere.

"You won Temari!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling widely at her friend. Temari smiled a happy, cocky smile towards Hinata then turned her direction to the mountain.

"Where is Shikamaru anyway?" she inquired. She searched the mountain for his green coat, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Uh," Hinata mumbled. Temari turned her attention towards Hinata and raised an eyebrow. "He stopped to help a girl that took a pretty hard fall by you guys," Hinata admitted.

Temari whipped her head to the scene where the rogue snowboarder almost hit them. Sure enough, there was Shikamaru, helping some girl out of the snow.

Temari stared at the girl with anger and envy. The girl was cute, but of course she didn't have the sexy appeal that Temari had. The girl had dark brown hair that reached to just above her breasts and she had light brown eyes to match her brown hair.

"Who the hell is she?" Temari belittled. Hinata looked to her now fuming friend and shrugged her shoulders unsurely.

Temari watched in anger as Shikamaru held the unbalanced girls hand and helped her down the mountain on her snowboard; all the while keeping he balanced with his unyielding hand.

Shikamaru finally gave the girl a slight pull with his hand and then let go, she looked nervous to be finishing the rest of the four feet of the slope by herself. Temari rolled her eyes as Shikamaru cheered as she finally finished the course.

"Good job," Shikamaru complimented. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes again. Hinata slumped away, afraid of Temari's wrath being projected onto her.

"You're late," Temari spat. She crossed her arms and stared at him angrily.

"Sorry," Shikamaru half heartedly apologized. "I had to help Arisu out, she bit it pretty hard," Shikamaru teased. Temari felt envy boil up inside of her, Shikamaru never joked with her. Arisu, or what her name appeared to be, just giggled flirtatiously and flashed Shikamaru a smile.

"This is Arisu by the way," Shikamaru introduced as she gestured to the girl.

She waved right on queue and she politely spoke, "Hi, I'm Arisu, nice to meet you," she finished with a smile.

"Yeah, we know that," Temari chided. "He said your fucking name already," she retorted. Hinata place a hand over each cheek in worry, she knew that Temari would have no problem taking her down.

Arisu's smile faded and she looked to Shikamaru in distress. Shikamaru just sighed, "The one with purple hair is Hinata," Hinata politely and quickly waved to Arisu, who waved back. "And the bitchy one is Temari," Shikamaru sarcastically disclosed. Arisu offered Temari a friendly smile, but Temari's glare shot her down.

"Um," Arisu started. She turned to Shikamaru innocently, "will you help me with snowboarding some more?" she asked. She flashed him a smile and Shikamaru nodded.

"Sure, let's start on one of the easy slopes though," he suggested. Arisu laughed shyly and she undid her feet from her board and she followed him.

"Whore," Hinata unsurely offered. Temari nodded and then she grabbed Hinata's wrist and started leading her to the gondola.

At dinner, Temari was less than happy with the sudden and unexpected presence of Arisu.

Everyone seemed to love her, everyone except for Temari and Karin that is. Even Hinata, whom had been so against Arisu just earlier, took a liking to Arisu once she told Hinata that she liked her purple hair.

As the night wore on, Temari's verbal insults and verbal jabs were all but drowned out by an anxious Shikamaru. He kept flashing her glares when she tried to tell Arisu off and he'd change the subject.

"She's a whore," Karin quietly offered trying to make her friend feel better.

"Yeah, I don't know why she stick around. No one but Shikamaru likes her, and he probably doesn't even like her that much. He just feels bad because she made a total ass of herself today," Temari voiced. Arisu seemed to overhear Temari's words and she stared at her in hurt.

"And she's not that pretty. She's fucking flat as a board," Temari vociferated. Temari looked the girl up and down and determined that the little A cup had nothing on her 34D cup.

Karin laughed out loud and almost spit out her water at Temari's remark. Even Ino and Sakura allowed a little hidden giggle to escape their lips. Tenten bit her lip and stared at Hinata, trying to feign a straight face.

Arisu looked from face to face of all of the girls who were hurting her and she suddenly got up quickly and walked out of the room, almost in tears.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Shikamaru demanded. He stood up and almost pushed his chair over, he leaned over the table and glared at Temari while waiting for her answer.

"She just can't freaking come in here and think that she's one of us! She isn't and she never will be!" Temari defended, she too stood up and leaned over the table.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Arisu," Shikamaru affirmed. He looked to the door, then sprinted towards it, after the new girl that he met today.

Temari grabbed a fork and slammed it on the table with all of her might, it bounced off and almost hit Tenten in the head, but she dodged it. Temari kicked the pole under the table with her foot and sat down in a huff as she crossed her arms.

After sitting in silence for some while, Temari looked around at all of the disappointed and shocked faces.

"Screw this, I'm going to bed," Temari announced. No one said a word but followed her out with their eyes.

"That was rough," Rock Lee murmured. Ino just grabbed Rock Lee's hand and patted it.

"I wonder if this is because she likes his," Neji mused. Tenten squeezed his forearm and looked down at her lap.

"Well let's not let this ruin our dinner," Naruto consoled.

"That's right, how was your day at the slopes, Sakura? Do you like the instructor still?" Kankuro distracted.

"Of course! The bet between me and Karin is still on," Sakura disclosed.

The remaining ten bantered back and forth about their day, trying to ignore the scene of drama that they had just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4: Try To Take Him

"You do realize that you need to apologize to Arisu right?" Karin asked as she laid on her bed next to Temari. Temari was curled up in fetal position with her back to Karin and she was facing the window with the curtains drawn. She refused to turn on the light, because there was something about the dark that calmed her, and Karin knew this about her, so she kept the light off.

"I'm not apologizing to that little man stealing slut," Temari mumbled. She knew that she was wrong, but she was just too angry and jealous to admit it.

Karin sighed and adjusted her position to a sitting position. She crossed her legs and stared at Temari, "You know that being jealous isn't the way to get a guy," she advised.

Temari shot up and twisted to face Karin, "You were making fun of her with me too so don't even try that with me missy!" she barked.

Karin smiled weakly and looked at her lap, "I never said that I was a good person you know, I just like making fun of people, I don't hate her like you do," Karin admitted. Temari made a face and rolled back over to fetal position.

Karin sighed once more and shook her head at Temari, "Just think about it okay?" she begged. Temari waved a hand but didn't answer.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally just as Karin was about to speak again, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Karin mumbled. She uncrossed her legs and she got up off of her bed to see who was at the door.

Temari couldn't hear what the person at the door was saying, but she heard what Karin was saying.

"Yeah she's here, want to talk to her?" Karin asked. The person outside the door spoke a little more and then Karin replied again, "Okay, right now?" she asked.

The voice spoke some more and then Karin said okay. "Temari," she called. "There's someone here to see you. I'll go outside to hang out at the lodge with everyone else, I'll come back when you two are done," she told Temari. Temari mumbled in reply and she heard Karin say goodbye to the person and the door shut.

A figure moved throughout the dark room and it took a seat on the chair near the TV at the front of the room. The figure lifted a finger and then flicked on a light out of spite.

Temari shot up from the bed, "What the hell— " she began shouting, but then she stopped once she saw who the figure was.

Shikamaru and Temari met each other's gaze and then Temari glared, "What the hell do you want?" she hissed. She looked him up and down and glared at him.

"I want you to apologize to Arisu, you really hurt her feelings," Shikamaru demanded. Temari just glared at him some more.

"No," she simply stated. Then she fell back onto bed and faced the window once again, not wanting to give him her attention.

"Temari," Shikamaru tried again.

Temari shot up again and glared at him, "What?" she grumbled.

"Do it," Shikamaru ordered once more.

"Give me one good freaking reason to," Temari challenged.

Shikamaru sighed and thought about things for a minute, "I won't sleep with you anymore at parties," Shikamaru threatened.

Temari narrowed her gaze at him and at his petty threat. But, the more she thought about it, the bigger the threat seemed to be. She had a reputation for never being alone at parties, and for always hooking up with someone at parties. She'd already tore through all of the other guys, even Sasuke and Naruto, and they weren't going to hook up with her again. Shikamaru seemed like the only guy stupid enough to keep falling for the same trick over and over again.

"Fine," Temari seethed. She got up and ran a finger through her hair.

"Where's the girl?" she ominously whispered.

"She's probably in her room, it's room number 238," Shikamaru replied. Temari wasted no more breath on him, she walked towards the door, grabbed her room key on the table on the way out, and slammed the door behind her. She didn't know if leaving Shikamaru in her room was a good idea, but she didn't seem to care at this moment.

She trudged around the hallways of the hotel room looking for room 238. And after walking down an endless corridor of hallways, she finally found room 238 at the very end of a long hallway.

She took a deep breath and then knocked at the door. She took a step back and waited for Arisu to answer, she rocked back and forth on her heels while looking around and waiting.

Finally, Arisu answered the door, and when she saw Temari, her expression grew even more sorrowful. Her eyes looked bloodshot, like she had been crying for some time and her hair was all kinky and wet from tears.

"Hey, I think that you and I need to talk girly. Can I come in?" Temari asked. She was unsure of what she was doing, and she was sure that she'd kick herself in the morning for doing this, but it was about 9 o'clock at night and she was feeling bold.

Arisu just somberly nodded and moved to let Temari into her room. It seemed that it was only Arisu who inhabited this room, because one bed was unused and the other had a wrinkly comforter on it, probably from Arisu's crying fest that took place earlier.

Arisu motioned to a chair that sat in the corner and Temari nodded and sat down. Arisu took her seat at the end of a bed closest to Temari. Arisu looked at Temari expectantly and Temari decided that she should say something.

"Listen," she began. "I'm really sorry about what I said at dinner, I'm not usually like that. I guess that I get a little defensive of newcomers," she reasoned. Temari was lying through her teeth about everything, but as long as Arisu and Shikamaru believed that she was sincere, then she was good to go.

Arisu sadly looked up at Temari at she let out a small smile, "Apology accepted," she promulgated. Temari sighed in relief then she pressed her back to the cushion of the chair.

Arisu played with a string on the bed's comforter before smiling and looking up at Temari. "Is Shikamaru single do you think?" she wondered.

Temari felt anger seethe up inside her, but she bit her lip and gave a slight nod.

At this, Arisu's face lit up with joy.

"Do you think that he'll go for a girl like me?" she curiously asked.

Temari looked at her again and gave a slight nod and shrug once more. At this point, she figured that she was better off with gestures than words. If she opened her mouth, she might insult the flat chested girl once more.

"Great! By the end of the week, we'll be dating. I'm positive," Arisu presupposed. At this, Temari couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well I'm sure he'll go for someone like you," she began. Arisu's face lit up at what she thought was a compliment from the beautiful blonde girl. "but then again, we did have sex two nights ago. So it was Sunday night I think, if I'm doing my math right," Arisu's face dropped and she gaped at Temari.

Temari waved her hand and laughed, "But I'm positive it meant nothing, so go ahead and try to take him," she provoked.

She got up quickly from her chair and looked at Arisu's gaping face and smiled a pleasant yet wicked smile, "Have a good night Arisu, see you tomorrow," she politely said.

Temari walked to the door and left herself out. Arisu followed her with her eyes and gaping face the whole time, this changed everything, and now the fight for Shikamaru was on.


	5. Chapter 5: Take A Joke

**Author's Note**: In reply to all of the comments that I have gotten, one specifically by jayfanatic, I'd like to say why I didn't pick Shiho or any other character from Naruto for Temari's rival. I did this because I think that Shiho is ugly, there, I said it. I felt like that if I made some random character that they'd be a bigger threat to Temari than Shiho would be. One thing to keep in mind, however, is that they're on a vacation for the duration of the trip, so meeting a random girl would be suitable in this situation, don't you agree? And also, I haven't watched much Shippuden, so I couldn't even begin to determine Shiho's personality and how it would affect the story. At least this way, I can choose how the characters will react. And also, I did a lot of extensive research on all of the characters in my story to try to match their actions and their personalities perfectly. So please respect that. And without further ado, let's continue the story so that we can see how Shikamaru feels about Temari.

"They make me sick," Temari spat. She watched as Shikamaru and Arisu hold hands and snowboard down a little hill. She sat with Kiba and Naruto in the snow at the top of the slope, they were taking a break from snowboarding.

"It sounds like you like Shikamaru," Kiba determined. Temari turned to him and shot him a look that said "duh".

"Wow, well I'm slow on picking up on hints then," Kiba mumbled. Naruto was looking out at the scenery and not paying attention to Temari's confession or her and Kiba's conversation.

"You know, she's kind of pretty," Naruto acknowledged. Temari whirled her head to the side to shoot Naruto a dirty look, which Naruto didn't appear to notice.

"What the hell did you just say?" Temari barked through clenched teeth. Naruto turned his head to face a fuming Temari and Kiba was waving his hands and telling him to stop.

Naruto didn't pick up on his hint however and he just repeated himself, "I said that Arisu's kind of pretty. Shikamaru did a good job," Naruto repeated.

Temari let out an angry growl and she hit the snow on either side of her with her fists. "Screw this, I'm going to find my friends and meet their 'cute'," Temari made air quotes sarcastically with her fingers and she leaped up out of the snow with her board attached to her feet. "snowboard instructor. See you later," Temari told them.

She twisted her body so that the nose of her board was facing down the slopes and then she was off. Kiba and Naruto watched her go and remained silent for a while.

"Do you think that we should tell her that Shikamaru did like her before he met Arisu?" Naruto mused.

"Nah," Kiba replied. "As long as Temari is acting like a bitch, it won't make a difference anymore," Kiba reasoned. He leapt up and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Ready to snowboard?" Naruto smiled. Kiba nodded and they too were taking off down the slope.

As Temari neared the happy couple of Arisu and Shikamaru, she twisted her body and used the edge of her board to spray snow on Arisu. She came to a complete stop to watch her work of art and to watch Arisu work out.

Arisu wiped the cold substance off of her and stared at Temari in disbelief. Temari just smirked.

"Can't you take a joke girly?" she seemingly innocently asked. Arisu looked down at her now damp clothes and laughed unsurely.

Temari smirked as Shikamaru glared at her and she snowboarded onward, trying to find her friends. She decided that since they were just now learning to snowboard, she'd better check the easy slopes first.

"Hey it's Temari!" Sakura cried out. She pointed in the direction that Temari was coming from and all of the girls turned their heads and squealed. They were sitting in a circle with their instructor discussing technique. The instructor seemed a little unsure of what to do after he lost his student's attention and they were all focused on Temari.

"How's snowboarding with the boys? You kicking butt?" Ino asked playfully. Temari proudly nodded and then turned to the instructor.

"Do you mind if I join you today? I don't need lessons, I just need girl time," Temari reassured him in a joking manor.

The instructor nodded and then spoke, "Ready to go up on the pulley girls? I'll be down here watching you to make sure that your technique is okay," he directed. All of the girls nodded and they pulled one of their feet off of their snowboards and they used that foot to guide them to the pulley.

The instructor watched his students go up the pulley and made sure that they all made it on okay, holding the rope while balancing on your dominate foot could prove to be a difficult feat at times.

Temari stayed behind with the instructor to watch her friends glide down the mountain, and also because her knees hurt from the constant falling on the icy snow. She wanted to suggest getting some lunch, because it was almost noon and she was starving from not eating that morning.

The instructor turned to Temari and smiled, "I didn't quite catch your name, what was it?" he asked out of courtesy rather than self gain.

"It's Temari, and you are?" she returned the polite gesture.

"I'm Daichi," he introduced. He put his hand out for her to shake it. She graciously took grasp of the cute instructors hand and shook it fervently.

"Pleased to meet you Daichi," Temari smiled.

"Likewise," he replied. Temari silently marveled at his chiseled features and his manors. He had light brown hair, green eyes, he was tall, and he had a slight trace of a stubble growing on his face, which Temari found very attractive.

Karin and Sakura came barreling down the mountain, trying to outclass each other to get noticed by Daichi more and they almost crashed into Temari and Daichi. The girls were getting better at snowboarding, even if it was just their third day of the activity.

"What'd you think Daichi? Am I getting better?" Karin vapidly asked. She fluttered her eyelashes and made every gesture to her flirtatiousness, but Daichi didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, you're making a lot of progress Karin," he agreed. He smiled pleasantly at the red head and she blushed and looked away.

"But I did the best, right Daichi?" Sakura urged. Daichi didn't know what to say, so he just smiled and nodded. Sakura looked at Karin and mouthed "winning" to her. Karin glared at Sakura and clenched her fist.

"Here comes Ino and Tenten!" Temari distracted. She didn't want them to get into a fist fight and then _really_ ruin their chances with Daichi.

Tenten and Ino snowboarded unsurely and cautiously down the mountain together, they looked a little wobbly at first, but then gained confidence at the end.

Karin and Sakura clapped and cheered as Tenten and Ino came to a perfect stop.

"Good job girls," the instructor encouraged. Tenten and Ino smiled.

"You were a little slow you know," Karin joked.

"We'll, we do have boyfriends you know. If we go fast, we'll crash. And we kind of need to keep our faces for our men," Tenten teased. The six girls giggled and Daichi laughed half heartedly.

"Can we go get some lunch?" Temari asked. She was really craving some girl time to talk about last nights events and get a second opinion on Shikamaru's strange actions.

"Sure," Sakura asseverated. "But Daichi should come with us, I still have questions about snowboarding," she flirted. Karin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she thought that Sakura's flirting technique needed help.

"Sure, I'd love to girls," Daichi replied with his never faltering pleasant demeanor. Sakura squealed happily then joined Daichi's side as they walked, only to be joined by a never far behind Karin.

When the seven reached the restaurant on the slopes, they were greeted by a hostess of which led them to their seats. Temari slid into the booth and took a seat in front of Daichi. Karin and Sakura fought with each other to see who could sit by Daichi.

"Whatever," Karin finally gave in. "I'll just go fix myself up and look even better, then he'll want to sit by me and not by you," Karin childishly challenged.

Sakura leapt up from her spot by Daichi and she rushed after Karin to the bathroom, she didn't want Karin to outdo her. Meanwhile, Ino and Tenten slid into the seat right next to Temari and they started chatting happily about their boyfriends.

Temari decided to make small talk with Daichi while everyone was busy, "So, you do realize that Sakura and Karin like you, right?" she disclosed.

Daichi laughed and waved his hand, "Yes I do, I've been trying to tell them that I'm not interested all week but they won't give up," he laughed.

"So does that mean that you have a girlfriend?" Temari mused. Daichi laughed once more.

"No, I don't. But I wouldn't mind having one, just not the kind that feels the need to fight with another girl for me," Daichi confessed.

Temari cocked her head to the side and studied him. "So does that mean you wouldn't like me?" she shameless flirted. Daichi returned her puzzled gesture and waited for her to continue on.

"I got into a fight with a girl recently because she thought that she could come in here and ruin this budding relationship that I had with this guy," Temari admitted. "And everyone thinks that she's amazing, but I don't. Because no one is that horrible at snowboarding, and no one just aims to crash into a cute boy like she did," Temari complained.

Daichi looked at her confused. "I think that you should tell me the story and that I should tell you what to do," he advised. Temari sighed and started from the very beginning, not leaving a single detail out. Not even about her and Shikamaru sleeping together.

"Ever thought that he was just trying to get your attention?" Daichi suggested.

Temari looked down at the table and shook her head, "I never thought of that actually," she disclosed. Daichi laughed again and then he changed the subject to snowboarding and school. He told her that he recently graduated high school and that he was doing this as a job to get enough money to go to college. Temari complimented him on his worth ethic and determination and they flirted back and forth, never ceasing. Not even when Sakura and Karin came back and brooded next to him.

When they had finished their meals and were walking out of the restaurant, Daichi stayed back to wait for Temari so that they could talk more. He helped Temari get her coat on like a true gentlemen and he held the door to the outside world open for her as she walked through it.

Daichi and Temari were laughing and talking when Shikamaru and Arisu showed up together. Shikamaru stared at the couple questioningly and Arisu followed likewise.

"Hello Shikamaru," Temari greeted, purposefully ignoring Arisu.

"Hey Temari," Shikamaru returned. As Daichi and Temari walked on, Shikamaru turned around to watch them walk off together. He knew that he had found his own vacation romance with Arisu, so why was he so bothered by Temari finding her own vacation romance?


	6. Chapter 6: Daichi At Dinner

As the day wore on, Daichi and Temari slowly became closer. They snowboarded when Temari's friends, which were also Daichi's students and they raced down the slopes together.

Daichi's interest turned into a crush and by the end of the day, he was already asking to have dinner with her.

"Sure, you'll have to come with us to the restaurant at the lodge, you can meet all of my other friends, and my brother," Temari made a face. Daichi laughed and agreed to the date, the time of meeting was set at 6 o'clock, which gave both parties two hours to get ready.

"I cannot believe that you got Daichi to come to dinner with you. Sakura and I have been trying to get him to do that all week!" Karin said in disbelief. The girls were getting ready in the bathroom, both were doing their hair and conversing about Daichi.

Temari was curling short hair into little tight ringlets and Karin was waving her hair. Temari was wearing a yellow sweater which tied at the bottom with a gray spaghetti strap tank top underneath, which showed a decent amount of cleavage. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans and wore brown ankle Ugg boots.

Karin, on the other hand, wore black leggings with boots with fur outside on the shaft and a baggy green sweater. Both girls were dressed up and dressed to impress.

Temari placed the curling iron in the sink and unplugged it. She twisted her head form side to side in the mirror and looked at both sides of her hair, checking for anything that looked out of place or flat.

Karin placed her flat iron in the sink and she too looked at her waves, she unplugged the flat iron when she decided that her hair looked sufficient.

"Ready to go see some hot Daichi?" Karin smiled.

"Oh yeah, let's do this," Temari answered. The girls turned off the light in the bathroom and grabbed their room keys before heading out the door.

When they stepped out of the elevator, they were greeted by the sight of Daichi waiting at the entrance of the restaurant. Karin nudged Temari and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as they started walking towards Daichi.

Daichi looked very neat and tidy, he cleaned up well for a mountain man! He had combed his long light brown hair and brushed it over to the side. He wore a blue V neck sweater with a gray t-shirt poking out from underneath. He also wore worn jeans and pearly white tennis shoes, which looked either new or well kempt.

As the girls approached Daichi, Temari's smile grew. Daichi smiled wide at Temari and checked her out as she walked towards him.

"Ready to go in? Everyone's already seated," Temari told him. Daichi nodded and went to open the doors of the restaurant for the girls, which Karin blushed at and marveled at his chivalry.

The trio walked to the table where their ten other friends were seated, and of course Arisu, whom wasn't a friend. As Temari walked up with Daichi, everyone stopped to look at him questioningly.

Temari cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is Daichi," she announced. She made a motion to Daichi and then turned to point everyone out. "Daichi, these are my friends Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and my brother Kankuro. And I think that's everyone you haven't met yet," Temari introduced. Then she moved to sit in her seat, Daichi followed close behind and took a spot next to Temari. Karin moved to take a spot next to Hinata, as she hadn't talked to Hinata very much on this trip.

"You forgot Arisu," Shikamaru pointed out, making a face of disgust at Temari as she moved to sit across from him.

"Yeah, I know. I said that I was introducing my friends, not people that I don't like," Temari bluntly stated. Arisu squirmed in her seat and looked uncomfortable, she thought that her and Temari were okay with each other now. But Temari's last statement made her question that.

Shikamaru glared at Temari then turned to talk to Arisu and flirt with her in front of Temari, just for kicks.

"So Daichi, are you this infamous instructor that Karin and Sakura have talked non stop about?" Kankuro jokingly asked.

"K-Kankuro!" Sakura blurted. She blushed and apologized to Daichi.

"Oh whatever, he already knows that we think he's hot," Karin announced. She shrugged her shoulders then turned back to her conversation with Tenten and Hinata.

"Uh…" Daichi babbled. He was at a loss for words at Kankuro's statement and at Karin's confession.

"Yeah, this would be the one," Temari confirmed nodding towards him. Then she turned in Sakura and Karin's direction at the end of the table. "I think he's pretty hot too, so don't worry Sakura and Karin," she reassured them. This reddened the blush on Sakura's cheek and Karin just laughed heartily.

Daichi laughed uneasily, "Well I'm not sure what to say to that," he admitted. Temari laughed and Kankuro rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Neji and Kiba.

"So, you like to snowboard?" Naruto asked, trying to make small talk.

Daichi nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm a snowboard instructor," he joked. "But I'm mostly doing it to raise money for college," he admitted.

"Really? What do you want to major in?" Rock Lee interjected. He was sitting on the other end of the table with Ino, but he must've overheard Daichi talking.

Daichi smiled uncomfortably, "I actually want to major in special education. My little brother is autistic and I want to help people like her. I know it sounds stupid," Daichi uneasily laughed.

"No, no, I think it's adorable," Temari reassured him. Then she smiled and grabbed his hand on the table and gave it a tight squeeze.

Shikamaru noticed this gesture out of the corner of his eye and then he shot a glare towards Daichi once Daichi got his gaze. Daichi looked at his lap and sunk in his chair.

"So you want to major in special education?" Naruto spoke. He made a face that said that he was unpleased with his unmanly choice of profession.

Daichi gave him a slight nod and Naruto gave him a face that showed that he was trying not to laugh.

"That's a pretty unmanly profession," Shikamaru noted. Temari gave him a glare and Daichi sunk lower in his chair and looked embarrassed and sad.

"Shut the fuck up Shikamaru," Temari retorted. She gave him her ugliest glare that she could muster and he returned the ugly glare.

"You know, your fucking unbelievable," Shikamaru spat. He rose from his chair and leaned over the table, fuming.

Kiba sighed at the other end of the table, "Here we go again," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"More drama," Neji shook his head.

"How am I fucking unbelievable? You met some slut on the slopes and now you're like," Temari looked to Arisu, who she had hurt badly again. "screwing her or something. Why can't I bring Daichi to dinner?" Temari shouted. She too, was standing up and leaning over the table.

"Because you're just doing to get me mad," Shikamaru accused.

"Well even if I was, it worked didn't it? Because here we are, yelling at each other again. You're so stupid sometimes, you act like your smart because you're good at solving logic puzzles and stuff, but you're a freaking idiot when it comes to social skills!" Temari screamed. Her face was getting red with anger and impending tears.

"Whatever, I'm done with this," she moved to leave the table. Suddenly she remembered Daichi's presence and she turned to him, "I'm really sorry about this, do you want me to walk you out?" she asked quietly.

Daichi nodded and leapt up from his chair, he looked at the faces of all of Temari's friends, and Arisu, and he followed Temari out.

Shikamaru glared after Temari and he tapped an angry finger on the table. "Screw this, I'm going to my room," he slammed his fist on the table and made the whole table rock. Shikamaru started walking out the door and a stunned Arisu stumbled to catch up with him.

"You know, sometimes I just wish that they'd just admit that they like each other and stop all of this drama," Kankuro sighed.

"They're ruining our vacation," Kiba grumbled.

"It's kind of rude of them," Neji mused. "Hinata's parents paid so much money for them to go on this vacation and all that they want to do is fight," Neji shook his head.

"It's not a big deal, I'm just glad that everyone else is having fun," Hinata blubbered.

"Yes it is Hinata," Rock Lee began. "We need to devise a plan to get them together. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Rock Lee asked around. Everyone shook their head, except for Naruto.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work," Naruto spoke.

"Well tell us anyway," Neji insisted. Naruto nodded and everyone leaned in, listening to his genius plan. Which wasn't really that genius; it just reinforced what needed to happen in simpler terms.


	7. Chapter 7: Lobby Love

Naruto opened the door to his and Shikamaru's room and he slipped in. "Shikamaru?" he called. Naruto was answered by a grumble that came from a ball under the sheets of the bed and Naruto knew that it was Shikamaru.

"Do you still like Temari?" he bluntly asked. Naruto didn't like to beat around the bush, well, either that or he didn't know how.

"Not when she's acting like a bitch," Shikamaru answered in a grumble under the covers.

"So I'll take that as a yes then," Naruto assumed. The Naruto turned back to the door. "Well, see you later," Naruto called as he started walking.

Shikamaru shot up and pulled the covers from his face. His hair was kinky and he stared at Naruto puzzled. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go Temari that you like her so that we can get this solved," Naruto shrugged. Shikamaru shot up to his feet and stared wide eyed at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped. Naruto just retained his calm composure and batted his eyes to side in disinterest.

"Well, it will never be solved unless we tell her," Shikamaru took an ominous step towards Naruto. "Unless you want to do it yourself," Naruto slyly suggested.

Shikamaru momentarily weighed his options. If Naruto told Temari, he could screw everything up and make her even madder. And if he told Temari, then she would surely reject him, but at least he could finally say what he's wanted to say for such a long time.

"I'll tell her," Shikamaru mumbled. Then he started to march towards the door.

"Great, she's in the lobby waiting for you," Naruto told him as Shikamaru slammed the door shut.

Naruto chuckled to himself then whipped out his phone to text Karin and tell her that he had already provoked Shikamaru and that she better have Temari ready at the lobby.

"Temari?" Karin walked into their room, where she found Temari sitting cross legged on her bed and staring down at her lap.

"What?" Temari sadly answered. It was clear on her face that she was crying, but out of anger or sadness, Karin did not know.

"I told Shikamaru that you like him and he's waiting in the lobby for you," Karin lied. Temari jerked her head up and stared at Karin in disbelief, Karin just shrugged and sat down at the edge of her twin bed.

"What'd he say?" Temari demanded. Worry painted her face and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"Well, he said that he wants to see you down in the lobby, so I'd suggest going," Karin reinforced. Temari got up and ran a quick finger through her hair.

"Do I look okay?" she quickly asked. Karin looked at her hair and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Temari breathed. She rushed towards the door and slammed it on her way out.

Karin chuckled to herself, much like Naruto had done earlier and then she checked her phone. A text from Naruto had just come in, Karin texted him telling him that all systems were a go and suggested that they go down to the lobby and watch the scene.

"Shikamaru?" Temari unsurely asked. She rounded the corner to find Shikamaru sitting in a rocking chair by the fire.

Shikamaru jerked his head up and saw Temari. The dancing flames made her sandy blonde hair come to life and it made her blue eyes shine brightly. Shikamaru sighed, "Will you sit down on that couch?" he pointed.

Temari nodded and sat down on the coach, for someone who was supposedly going to talk to her about her crush on him, he seemed very distant and exasperated. Temari took this as a sign of impending rejection and mentally braced herself.

Shikamaru leaned over and planted his elbow on his knees. Temari waited in silence as he sighed and stared at the fire before speaking.

"You piss me off," he began. Temari prepared herself further; this didn't seem like a nice rejection. "you piss me off a lot," he turned to Temari.

"But for some reason, every time you piss me off, I can't help but like you more," Shikamaru confessed. Temari felt her heart skip and beat and her expression softened into a relieved smile.

"And I know that you hate Arisu, and I don't really like her that much either," Temari felt herself smile a wide smile. "But I just wanted to let you know how it feels when you screw me at parties and then go around flirting with every guy you see like it meant nothing," he informed her.

"But the point is, that I like you, and I know that I screwed up whatever we had between us this week, and I'm sorry," Shikamaru finished. The two sat in silence for a while and Shikamaru stared at the fire, not wanting to look at Temari's expression and feel the pang of rejection.

Temari placed the hands in her lap and she shook her head, it was now or never. "I'm sorry too; I didn't mean to be so mean to Arisu. I guess that I was kind of jealous because I like you too," she confessed. Shikamaru's head shot up and he stared at her in disbelief.

"And I also hope that I didn't screw anything up, either… And I'm sorry about flirting with all of those guys after us…" she didn't want to say the word in such a formal setting to ruin the mood so she just nodded. "I just thought that I was being stupid for liking you, and I thought that you didn't feel the same way," she finished.

"Well I do," Shikamaru paused and then turned his attention back to the fire. "So what do we do now?" he blankly asked.

"Well I guess if you like me as much as I like you, we date," Temari replied. Shikamaru turned to her and smiled.

"That'd be nice," he softly spoke. Shikamaru motioned Temari over to him and she complied. She stood in front of him and he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Temari," he began. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with conviction. He stared into her eyes and Temari just smiled and kissed him, this time for real. All of those other times that they made out, she hadn't _really_ kissed him, but she kissed him this time, and it felt amazing.

Shikamaru broke the kiss for a second to ask Temari a question, "No more flirting with guys at parties right?" he asked, studying her face.

Temari smiled and kissed him once more, "No more flirting," she assured him when they broke apart again.

Then Shikamaru smiled and kissed her, then he pulled away quickly, "Are you sure?" he asked solemnly.

Temari threw her head back and laughed and then leaned in to his face again, "I'm positive," she reassured him once more.

"Good," Shikamaru grinned. Then he kissed her again and again like he really meant it and like he wasn't going to ever let go.

Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered around the corner where Karin and Naruto were hiding together. Karin and Naruto high fived each other as they watched Shikamaru and Temari kiss and the crowd just silently clapped and jumped up and down.

"Finally they're together!" Hinata whispered to her three other friends.

"Took them long enough," Tenten acknowledged.

The group of friends saw Temari and Shikamaru get up and walk hand in hand towards the elevators and they almost ran over one another trying to duck for cover.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru called. Naruto swore under his breath and then nonchalantly walked from behind the corner to the open hall way and he scratched his head unsurely.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru," Naruto greeted. The other members of the crowd tried to hide against the wall and make themselves unseen.

"You might want to bunk with Kiba and Kankuro again tonight," he smirked. Naruto shot him an exasperated look and he turned to the snickering group behind him.

"Hey, Kankuro and Kiba, I'm going to stay in your room again tonight," he told them. A series of groans came from the seemingly hidden group of people against the wall.

Temari giggled and then moved to see everyone who was hiding behind the corner. "Oh hi Karin, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Kankuro, Kiba, and Rock Lee," she waved.

The group pressed against the wall waved in embarrassment and Hinata started to giggle, not out of the excitement of getting caught, but because she was so close to Kiba's face.

Shikamaru gave Temari's hand a slight tug and cleared his throat. Temari looked at him and he batted his eyes in the direction of the elevator. Temari giggled and waved to her friends as she stepped into the now open elevator.

"Bye guys, sorry about your room Naruto!" she laughed. Naruto waved slightly after her and then turned to Kankuro.

"You need to control your sister more," he demanded. One by one everyone peeled off of the walls and when Kankuro could safely speak, he did.

"It's not my fault that she's a slut. She gets it from Gaara," Kankuro joked.

"I'm just glad that they're finally together!" Ino groaned. "They've liked each other forever and now they decide to do something about it!" she finished.

Rock Lee just laughed and kissed her, now everyone could really enjoy their vacation.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Positive

"Yeah! Come on Hinata!" Tenten cheered. She watched her friend race against Kiba down the mountain, both were skilled and experienced snow boarders but Kiba was a little quicker and more agile than Hinata, he made it to the orange flags at the end of the slope.

All the boys cheered and high fived Kiba, while all of the girls encouraged Hinata and told her that she was so close to winning, which she was.

"And now the new and happy couple gets the honors of going last," Kankuro teased. Temari stuck her tongue out at her little brother then she turned to Shikamaru.

"Are you ready to do this?" she asked. Shikamaru smirked and they glided over together to the pulley to go up to the top of the slope.

When they reached the top, the positioned themselves at the poorly drawn starting line and they waited for Sakura's shrill scream that signified that the race was on.

Temari wasted no time in twisting her body to face the bottom of the slope and she picked up speed quickly. She didn't want to waste her time with curving her path to control her speed, but when her speed became too excessive, she realized that it was inevitable. She turned to glide on her toe side, but instead of turning into open space, she accidently turned into Shikamaru.

Just as they were going to fall, Shikamaru grabbed Temari and held onto her tight so that she wouldn't get hurt as bad on the fall. The couple collided with the icy ground and they slid down the mountain until they were near the orange flags.

Temari was on top of Shikamaru and he leaned in to kiss her. But just as he got close to her lips, she twisted out of his grasp and flung her body over the finish line, so that only her arm was over the finish line.

"Temari wins!" Ino asseverated. The other girls screamed and threw their fists into the air, this meant that the girls had officially dominated the boys in the race.

"No she doesn't! She didn't cross the finish line with her board!" Kankuro argued. Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro stood there arguing with Ino, Sakura and Karin while Shikamaru undid the latches of the board and pulled his feet out. He walked over to Temari and offered her his hand.

When he helped her up, he flung her into his arms. "No can you kiss me without any tricks?" he asked. Temari nodded and leaned in to kiss him, only to have Shikamaru dodge it.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled. She leaned down to pick up some snow in her gloved hand and she threw it at Shikamaru. He just laughed and turned to his friends to defend the male side.

Temari undid her feet from her board and jammed it into the snow so that it wouldn't run away. She then turned to sneak up on Shikamaru, and he almost fell over as she wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"No fair!" Shikamaru declared. Temari giggled and he grabbed her waist once more, "That wasn't a good enough kiss," and then he leaned in to kiss her.

The two kissed in the midst of a battle of the sexes fight and their kissing caught the attention of two people that were all but forgotten.

Arisu sat in a snow bank, watching the guy that she liked with the girl that she hated. She sighed and looked away before she bawled at the sight. She buried her head in her knees and she breathed in the warmth, which helped her cold rosy nose warm up.

She almost didn't hear someone come up to her until she felt a weight sit next to her on the snow bank. Arisu lifted her head up to be greeted by a handsome face with light brown hair and green eyes.

"I don't think that I introduced myself at dinner Wednesday night, I'm Daichi," he held his hand out to be shaken by the pretty girl in front of him.

She took his hand and looked him in the eyes and smiled, "I'm Arisu, so nice to finally meet you without a crazy blonde yelling at me," she joked.

Daichi laughed heartily with her, and then he motioned to the direction of Shikamaru and Temari with his head. "Let's forget those two and go get some hot chocolate, I'm buying," he offered.

Arisu nodded happily and Daichi got up and offered her his hand to help her up, which she graciously took. Arisu smiled to herself as she looked up at the handsome man, _At least something good came from this_, she thought to herself. The two walked to the restaurant that was located on the slopes and talked about their week, they seemed to almost bond off of their failed relationships with Temari and Shikamaru.

"So it's settled then," Sakura said as she crossed her arms and stared up at the tall boys. "You guys have to load our car tomorrow with our suitcases, and then you have to buy the girl that you raced against lunch and dinner," Sakura told them.

"I do not think that is very fair Sakura," Rock Lee protested. Sakura turned her gaze onto the black haired boy. "We should just buy you lunch and dinner and not load your car," Rock Lee suggested. He knew that the girls had a lot of stuff and he did not want to carry anyone's stuff but Ino's.

"But I'm your girlfriend," Ino pointed out. She crossed her arms and glared at Rock Lee.

"I know, and I would have bought you lunch and dinner anyway, but I know that Kankuro and Naruto are broke and cannot pay for another person's lunch," Rock Lee informed them.

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded.

Kankuro just shrugged and replied, "I didn't know that meals were that expensive here, but I can pay for a nice meal at McDonalds, Sakura," Kankuro jokingly suggested.

"Well we could go there," Tenten agreed. She looked around for some support from her friends and Hinata nodded quickly and moved to stand beside her friend.

"Okay fine," Sakura gave in. "We'll be the cheap dates then, McDonalds it is," she groaned. Kankuro came up to her and gave her a big hug, just to make her squirm. Sakura kicked and begged for him to put her down, which made him hug her even tighter.

"Wow, he spares no expenses on his women," Naruto sarcastically said.

Karin nudged Naruto and he stared at her, "Just so you know, I'm ordering the most expensive item off of the menu at McDonalds," Karin joked.

Naruto smirked widely and looked down at the red head, "So I'm going to have to dish up six bucks, huh? Oh, Karin, you'll make me go bankrupt one day!" he kidded. They both laughed and the whole group started to walk in the direction of the gondola.

"Are you okay with McDonalds?" Shikamaru asked Temari as he grabbed her hand and started to walk with her.

"Yeah," she blankly answered.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, making Temari stop with him as they were currently joined at the hand. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"I'm positive," she answered smiling at him. She started to walk again but the tug at her arm said that Shikamaru wasn't moving with her.

"Do you love me?" Shikamaru smirked.

Temari laughed, "Yes," she answered. Once more she tried to walk, but Shikamaru didn't want to move with her again.

She sighed and turned to Shikamaru's serious face. "Are you sure?" he asked once more.

"I'm positive," she reassured him. Then he smiled and he pulled on her hand to bring her closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then kissed her deeply. They heard voices yelling at them and telling them to hurry while kissing. They broke apart and smiled at each other before running to catch up with their silly friends.

Shikamaru couldn't help but relive the situation that just happened. He remembered Temari's words when he asked her if she was sure about loving him, _I'm positive_, she had answered.

It was then that it dawned on Shikamaru that he hadn't returned the favor. "Hey Temari," he called, Temari turned to him as they were still running.

"I love you," he stated.

Temari smiled and asked him the same question, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he declared softly. The couple smiled at each other before closing the gap between them and their friends.

Everything worked out in the end, Temari and Shikamaru had finally gotten together and the girls beat the boys in the snowboarding race. Shikamaru and Temari had never been happier at that moment, on the mountain, with each other, their new relationship, and their friends.

The End

**Author's Note:** Ah! It almost killed me to end this story! I fell in love with everyone of the character's and the plot and just everything! I don't know if you fell in love with the characters though, but tell me what you thought anyway. And I'm thinking of writing a Hinata story next, but I just can't find a good plot that I like for it though. I'm open to suggestions, however. So leave me a review/comment or private message me! Thanks for reading patrons


End file.
